


Summer Surprise

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: What happens when 51 decides to make a meeting to get together in the middle of summer?This story promises great emotions!A history of Brettsey in the future.(Reposted in English)
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Summer Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my first creation for the Brettsey universe. I'm still trying to perfect myself. I felt the need to repost this story at that moment. It's really cute and something I've always imagined for the future of Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey.

_August 17, 2025_

It was a magnificent Saturday day, the sun was as hot as every summer in Chicago. Today was the day of the famous meeting do 51 where everyone got together to socialize, this time it was more than special, because Sylvie Brett who is now Sylvie Casey was 9 months pregnant with little Lisa and Stella Kidd was 8 months pregnant. little Brendon, decided to enjoy their last moments with their family of firefighters before they could give birth to the new babies.

Sylvie arrived at the park hand in hand with her husband, Captain Matt Casey. It seems crazy, but they had been together for 5 years, since after an accident with ambulance 61, both decided to declare their feelings and live that love. The following year the two were already living together, after adopting little Mark, who was already 5 years old and was a very smart boy for his age.

When little Mark arrived at the park, he immediately ran into the arms of his uncle Kelly, who always did all the boy's will, beside him was Stella Kidd smoothing his belly complaining about why Chicago was so hot. Matt and Sylvie approached the Stellaride couple and greeted each other.

Sylvie: It is not possible that you are not bothered by this unbearable heat and still want to be close to that grid!

Stella: Thanks for agreeing with me, I've been trying to say this to Kelly for over an hour, but he keeps repeating that this is a pregnancy thing.

Kelly: This is bullshit from you, look at this incredible day and that aroma of barbecue in the air. - he says, releasing Mark to play with Terrence and the Hermann clan through the park and going to get a beer for Matt who thanks immediately.

Then Boden approaches with Donna and Cindy with Hermann greeting the newly arrived couple.

Donna: Sylvie, how radiant you are! You and Stella are in an incredible light, as I mentioned to Cindy at dinner yesterday. We are surprised how much they are surviving the tortures of the final stretch of pregnancy.

Stella: Donna, you're an angel, but I'm trying not to choke Kelly, everything he does tends to drive me off the hook.

Sylvie: Don't even tell me, I love my husband, but I can't take it anymore when he arrives and is all protective of me, as if I'm unable to do things just because I have a watermelon in my belly. After all, this little girl must think that she is in a playground, because she keeps moving, she had to be Matt Casey's daughter.

Both women started laughing out loud, causing everyone to look at them at the same time. Laughter and a shy look was shared by them.

Cindy: Let's sit at the table and I'll tell you my biggest maternity secrets and how to deal with a fireman and protector husband.

Then Cruz, Chloe arrive with twins Pablo and Serena together with Mackey who took a ride with the couple. While the twins join the other children, Cruz goes to where the boys are by the barbecue, while Chloe and Mackey go to the table where the women are.

Mackey: Hey, did you think you could start a little ladies' meeting without us?

Sylvie: Ohhh Gianna and Chloe join us right now girls!

Chloe: Sylvie and Stella, you look so beautiful with these bellies. Who knew family 51 would grow that much.

Stella: I never imagined that I would become a mother and at the same time as my best friend-says the fireman, shaking Sylvie's hand in front of her.

As Cindy recounts everything she went through in pregnancy and in the first few months of each of her children, Sylvie starts to feel something wet running down her legs and experiencing severe pain. Immediately she holds tightly to Donna's arm next to her, causing all the others to pay full attention to her.

Sylvie: Ohhh dear, is this an appropriate time and place to want to be born? -she says taking a deep breath, while the pains are getting stronger.

Mackey immediately gets up and stands behind Sylvie, trying to keep her steady and with controlled breathing.

Mackey: CASEY, CASEY, BRING YOUR ASS IN NOW! YOUR DAUGHTER IS ABOUT TO GET TO KNOW THE PAPAS AND TITIOS!

At the same time, Boden calls 9-1-1 requesting an ambulance to the place, but ends up receiving a warning that it would take more than 30 minutes to arrive. Without thinking twice he shouted for everyone to be prepared so that if necessary they could bring little Lisa right there into the world.

Matt: Baby stay strong, our Lisa is coming into the world to complete our family and increase our love - he says, holding his hands tightly and taking Sylvie's hair out of his face, placing it behind his ear.

Sylvie: This girl was playing in my belly and too lazy to go out, so today she decided to look funny. She had to be her daughter! - she says between a moan stronger than the other

Mackey: I'm sorry to inform you, but this girl is going to be born here and now. Bring a cloth to cover this table for Sylvie to lie on. I need clean cloths, take my bag, I have gloves always kept for any emergency.

Stella immediately appears with Mackey's purse and a checkered cloth that was kept and covers the table with the help of the others. Sylvie lies on the table, while she holds Matt's hands firmly in her ear, saying words of comfort and support.

Mackey: Sylvie I need you to push hard right now!

The children who were playing quickly stopped and were startled by Sylvie's screams and all went towards their parents to find out what was going on.

Lee Henry was startled to see Sylvie in that position and decided to take the children away with help from Chloe and Donna. Except little Mark, who wanted to know why his mom was like that on a table.

Matt: Mark, son, come over to where your mom and I are. - he says, stretching his other arm so he could reach him.

Mark: Dad and Mom, what's up? I'm scared - says the nervous boy

Sylvie: Baby, her sister is coming into the world and I want you to be close to meet her. - says between screams and deep breaths

Mackey: Go ahead, Sylvie, you can do it, she's almost leaving!

Stella: Come on Syl, you're a warrior, get that and more.

Kelly: In thinking that Stella is going to go through this soon ...- he says looking at his bride, who quickly punches her arm, making everyone laugh at both

At 03:30 PM, little Lisa Casey was born weighing 7 pounds and 4 ounces with her bright blue eyes, bringing happiness to this year's barbecue. The ambulance arrived shortly thereafter, taking Mom and baby to Chicago Med with Dad. Mark stayed with Kelly and Stella who were in his car right after.

Matt: Baby, I love you so much. Thank you for the wonderful family you gave me. I will be the best father for our two children and the best husband for you - he says, giving a kiss on her temple

Sylvie: Matt, you are already the best husband in the world. It is no wonder that 5 years ago, I was practically giving myself body and soul to you, I already knew since Cruz's wedding that you were the friend, the love that I could call home. I love you so much Matt Casey. She says, with a sweet smile and a serene look for her husband and daughter.

* * *

This was their perfect family, which both had always dreamed of and one day destiny tried to unite them in a single purpose: LOVE.

Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the stories they create about Brettsey. But I wanted to remember this, we have a lot of fics based on episodes, I didn't want to create a new one based on spoilers. I hope you enjoyed it, leave your comment and suggestion. I still didn't have a plan if I was going to continue with an epilogue of that story. Take care and Wednesday we will have One Chicago!


End file.
